Wake Up, Girls! New Chapter
is the second season of the television anime series Wake Up, Girls!, follows after Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom. The season premiered on October 9, 2017. It features new staffs and character designs. Plot "Wake Up, Girls!" is the story of growth and friendship of seven girls living in Sendai, Miyagi who form the idol group "Wake Up, Girls! (WUG)" and work together to become top idols. Operating under a small production company in Sendai known as "Green Leaves Entertainment," WUG overcame countless obstacles to beat national idol group "I-1club" at the Idol Festival and win the event. They had suddenly become top idols... but with an idol recession going on, things weren't so easy. The days of steady and honest idol work continued for the girls. Meanwhile, Sendai-based middle school trio Ayumi Hayashi, Otome Morishima, and Itsuka Atsugi have developed an increasing desire to become idols... Episodes Staff *Studio: Millepensee *Director: Shin Itagaki *Music: Satoru Kousaki, MONACA *Original Character Design: Sunao Chikaoka *Character Design: Miyuki Sugawara Cast & Characters Wake Up, Girls! *Mayu Yoshioka as Mayu Shimada *Airi Eino as Airi Hayashida *Minami Tanaka as Minami Katayama *Yoshino Aoyama as Yoshino Nanase *Nanami Yamashita as Nanami Hisami *Kaya Okuno as Kaya Kikuma *Miyu Takagi as Miyu Okamoto I-1club *Nozomi Yamamoto as Moka Suzuki *Emiri Kato as Mai Kondo *Minami Tsuda as Megumi Yoshikawa *Kaori Fukuhara as Nanoka Aizawa *Satomi Akesaka as Rena Suzuki *Yasuno Kiyono as Tina Kobayakawa *Reina Ueda as Rika Takashina NEXT STORM *Yuka Otsubo as Shiho Iwasaki *Chika Anzai as Aya Mizuta *Marika Takano as Noa Morina *Mao Amatsuka as Hinako Fujisaki Run Girls, Run! *Koko Hayashi as Ayumi Hayashi *Yuka Morishima as Otome Morishima *Nanami Atsugi as Itsuka Atsugi Namahage-zu *Ai Horanai as Saki Kinumiya *Kaori Akashi as Yoko Rokudai *Saki Ogasawara as Yui Kazayama Others *Shintaro Asanuma as Kouhei Matsuda *Noriko Hidaka as Junko Tange *Mitsuru Miyamoto as Toru Shiraki *Kenichi Suzumura as Tasuku Hayasaka *Hiro Shimono as Kuniyoshi Ota *Isamu Yusen as Masaki Asatsu *Kenta Matsumoto as Ryo Yazawa *Daisuke Takahashi as Hajime Shiromoto *Kana Hanazawa as Anna *Haruka Tomatsu as Karina *Mimori Suzuko as Makina X Music Theme Song *Opening Theme :7 Senses *Ending Theme :Shizuku no Kanmuri Insert Song *Episode 1 :Tachiagare! :7 Girls War *Episode 2 :Aoba Blues *Episode 3 :DREAM *Episode 5 :Kimi to Progress :Resurrection :Onaji Yume o Miteru *Episode 6 :WUG Zoo Zoo :Gokujou Smile (Wake Up, Girls! ver.) *Episode 8 :Shoujo Koukyoukyoku :7 Girls War *Episode 9 :Gokujou Smile (Wake Up, Girls! ver.) :Nyaon no Tema :HIGAWARI PRINCESS :Tachiagare! *Episode 10 :HIGAWARI PRINCESS *Episode 11 :Tachiagare! :7 Girls War :Bugendai ILLUSION 2017 :Glossy World *Episode 12 :Tachiagare! :Polaris *Episode 13 :Jewelry Wonderland :KakeruxKakeru :7 Girls War :Tachiagare! :HIGAWARI PRINCESS :Shoujo Koukyoukyoku :7 Senses :Beyond the Bottom :Glossy World :Polaris Gallery WUG_New_Chapter_Key_Visual.jpg|Wake Up, Girls! New Chapter Key Visual I1ClubShinShou.jpg|I-1club New Chapter Key Visual NEXT_STORM_New_Chapter_Key_Visual.jpg|NEXT STORM New Chapter Key Visual RGR_New_Chapter_Key_Visual.jpg|Run Girls, Run! New Chapter Key Visual Video Promotional Video= |-| Blu-ray CM= |-| OP Theme CM= |-| ED Theme CM= External Links Official Website Navigation Category:Anime Category:TV